raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Interdorian War
The Interdorian War was a war that took place between the northern and southern parts of Dorio from 15 to 4 BT. The principal warring families were the Hallerans of Ronellus and the Cabalons of Verrazan. Breakout of war In the years prior to the war, the Dorian regions of Ronellus, Elhall, and Oberflatt formed a united army to protect against raids from the remnants of Ricci; fearing that the army would be used against them, the areas of Verrazan, Naraya, and Garston formed their own army in case it would prove necessary for defense. Once both sides had armies, they were quick to set up troops alongside their borders, and tensions grew steadily for several years. This culminated in a border skirmish in modern-day Bagring in 15 BT; it is unknown how it started, but it led to the deaths of two northerners and three southrons. When news spread, Helman Halleran and Elmont Cabalon declared war near-simultaneously. Early years For much of the Interdorian War, the fiercest fighting occurred on the eastern Dorian strip now known as the state of Bagring; this was the area closest to the most prominent city-states in the war. The western provinces involved in the war (Oberflatt in the north, and Garston in the south) mostly fought just against each other. The neighboring nations of Bicana and Leguna both vowed neutrality, although records indicate that both Rupert V of Leguna and Gregorios VI of Bicana were planning to invade Dorio once it (in Gregorios' words) "imploded." One of the major initiatives was Helman Halleran's Lance Operation in the autumn of 13 BT, in which he took a substantial Halleranine force to supplement a group of Rivesian soldiers pushing south through western Dorio. This forced the Cabalons to hasten a large contingent of warriors to the west to counter them; this force was able to throw off the Lance Operation, although Helman managed to seize a substantial area of southron land. This led to an uptick in western fighting until the pace of the war began to slow. Quiet War The "Quiet War" is a term used to refer to the period of the Interdorian War that was approximately 11 BT to 9 BT. After the Battle of Wescomb, a battle universally agreed to be disastrous due to heavy casualties and minimal effect, both leaders began to feel malaise toward the war. While they still put forth token forces so as to protect against potential attacks by the other, the war was recognizably winding down. The gradual demilitarization ended up being sabotaged by a single overzealous soldier - when, in 9 BT, several northern soldiers ambushed a group of horsemen that included Elmont Cabalon, one killed Elmont, and southern Dorio flew into a rage. Second phase of war Julian Cabalon, Elmont's half-Legunar son, was quick to strike back powerfully against the northerners. War raged all across Dorio, and the people were convinced that attempting to slowly wind down the war would be ineffective. This part of the war raged for five years; there were no especially grand plans in this phase, as the fighting grew increasingly vicious and personal. In central Dorio, where there was less alliance to a specific city-state, neighbors were often seen turning against neighbors. Rupert V actually sent a few reconnaissance groups into Dorio in 5 BT, but decided against mounting a full invasion; in hindsight, this inaction has been described as "one of the most regrettable military missteps in history" by Farelian historian Constantine Teschill. Gregorios, meanwhile, was on his deathbed, so he could not make any military actions. Treaty of Bagring In 4 BT, southron officer Talbot Belthion held a mysterious conference with Julian Cabalon. The next day, he set out to the north, with a very small handpicked force and no banners, and soon met with Helman Halleran. Concurrently, Julian led a procession eastward to the city of Hethvale in Bagring; a move with no immediately apparent significance, as Hethvale was near-unanimously accepted to be in the southron portion of Dorio. Not long afterward, Helman took a procession of his own to Hethvale, publicly taking Talbot with him. Speculation abounded; it was commonly postulated that Talbot had defected, and Helman was flaunting his new officer. Upon Helman's arrival, however, it soon became apparent that the sides were attempting to broker peace. Although it took a number of months, a treaty was eventually worked out; it united Dorio into a single nation, to be ruled by a king not of any of the existing principal houses, and established the states of Callicus, Hantiana, and Bagring in previously disputed areas. In the wake of the treaty, Julian and Helman set out to search their territories for plausible rulers; eventually Talbot himself was chosen to become king. Category:Wars